leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:Phoenix (ft. Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza) Worlds 2019 - League of Legends
Beschreibung Überwinde deine Zweifel, stell dich der Zukunft. Weitere Informationen über die "League of Legends"-Weltmeisterschaft 2019 findest du auf http://eu.lolesports.com/de. Hör dir das Lied jetzt an: http://smarturl.it/phoenixlol Spotify: http://smarturl.it/phoenixlol/spotify Apple Music: http://smarturl.it/phoenixlol/applemusic iTunes: http://smarturl.it/phoenixlol/itunes Google Play: http://smarturl.it/phoenixlol/googleplay Deezer: http://smarturl.it/phoenixlol/deezer -- "Phoenix" Mit: Cailin Russo und Chrissy Costanza Geschrieben von: Alex Seaver von Mako und dem Musik-Team von Riot Produziert von: Musik-Team von Riot und Alex Seaver von Mako Zusätzliche Produktion von: Scott "Noisecastle III" Bruzenak Strophen abgemischt von: Eric J Refrain und Überleitung abgemischt von: Tony Maserati Zusätzliches Abmischen des Refrains und der Überleitung von: Alex Seaver von Mako Gemastert von: Scott Sedillo und Bernie Grundman Gesungen von: Cailin Russo und Chrissy Costanza Cello-Solo gespielt von: Tina Guo https://www.instagram.com/cailinrusso https://www.instagram.com/chrissycostanza -- Songtext Deutsch (übersetzt) Was bist du bereit zu riskieren? Du verbindest deine Wunden, doch gleichzeitig Rufen eine Million Stimmen in deinem Kopf: "Hör auf" Noch ein Messerstich, der alles noch schlimmer macht All das geschieht nur in deinem Kopf und setzt dir zu Bereite dich vor, ein Sturm zieht auf Also, mein Kind... Was wirst du jetzt tun? Dein Spiegelbild blickt zurück, um dich zurückzuhalten Wirst du heute sterben oder überleben? Du musst das Monster in deinem Kopf besiegen, um fliegen zu können Flieg, Phönix, flieg Es wird Zeit für ein neues Imperium Begrabe deine Dämonen und reiß die Mauern ein Phönix, flieg Und jetzt spielst du mit Streichhölzern und erhebst dich aus der Asche Unter dir schreien Millionen Stimmen aus der Menge: "Hör auf" Wir lassen sie ihren Stolz schlucken, du wendest das Blatt zugunsten der Glaubenden Du hast sie in der Hand, jetzt spielst du Gott Was wirst du jetzt tun? Dein Spiegelbild blickt zurück, um dich zurückzuhalten Wirst du heute sterben oder überleben? Du musst das Monster in deinem Kopf besiegen, um fliegen zu können Flieg, Phönix, flieg Es wird Zeit für ein neues Imperium Begrabe deine Dämonen und reiß die Mauern ein Phönix, flieg -- Englisch (original) What are you willing to lose? You cover your wounds, but underneath them A million voices in your head that whisper, "Stop, now" Another twist of the knife, turn of the screws It's all in your mind and it's fighting you Arm yourself, a storm is coming Well, kid ... What you gonna do now? It's your reflection looking back to pull you down So are you gonna die today or make it out alive? You gotta conquer the monster in your head and then you'll fly Fly, Phoenix, fly It's time for a new empire Go bury your demons then tear down the ceiling Phoenix, fly And now you're playing with matches, come out of the ashes Underneath you, a million voices in the crowd they're screaming, "Stop, now" Well let 'em swallow their pride, you're turning the tide to true believers Got them in the palm of your hand, you're playing God now What you gonna do now? It's your reflection looking back to pull you down So are you gonna die today or make it out alive? You gotta conquer the monster in your head and then you'll fly Fly, Phoenix, fly It's time for a new empire Go bury your demons then tear down the ceiling Phoenix, fly #Worlds2019 en:File:Phoenix (ft. Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza) Worlds 2019 - League of Legends Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Cinematics Kategorie:Weltmeisterschaft Kategorie:Irelia Kategorie:Karma Kategorie:Lissandra Kategorie:Freljord Kategorie:Ionia